


Interrogation

by Themisto



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: With two like them, it's probably inspector Kierken the one in trouble.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).




End file.
